Rory's Savior
by 123456789vampire
Summary: Rory has been having a rough time lately at school and at home but someone in his life will help him through it and show him that he is not alone
1. Prologue

**Okay so this is my first story on here and of course as you can see by the title (and if you read my comments on TOBN and Mbavfan66's stories [btw Shout outs to them for making me want to write this]) this story is about the adorable marshmallow loving vampire ninja, Rory!**

 **Please only constructive and nice reviews! I'm new at this (pushes send and hopes you all like it) Love y'all**

RORY's POV

I was Sitting alone in the cafeteria, again, Benny had told that he and Ethan were on an adventure involving lots of garlic, laser beams and garden stakes. I sometimes think Benny didn't want me around. I mean who would I was loud and annoying and a dork. I get reminded of that every day by the jocks and girls at school.

Suddenly a large ball of paper hit back of his neck. Hard. looking around I saw the usual tormentors, Greg Mcalister Roger Ralph and Paul Groal laughing and pointing. "Look at Dorky" which was there oh so clever nickname for me since in rhymed with my actual name. 'Wow you guys are so original' I thought.

"Sitting all alone" Greg said.

"No Greg. he's not alone he's surrounded by all his imaginary friends" he came closer to me putting his beefy hands on my shoulders. "Right Dorky?" He whispered into my ear. I didn't respond. "Right Dorky?" He said again this time with more venom in his voice as he griped my shoulders tighter. "And I expect an answer this time Keaner."

"Whatever you say Paul" I gulped out.

"That's a boy Dorky, now tell your friends to scram we want to sit with our favorite dork." Paul said smugly slapping my back.

"Uh.. Guys you got to go these nice guys want these seats" I chocked out talking to the empty seats. I wait a bit "they are gone now" I said quietly.

"What took them so long Dorky usually they are usually a lot quicker to abandon you" Roger said sitting down. "Now what do you have for lunch for us today?" He Inquires pulling my lunch box my mom makes me carry towards him. "Ooh marshmallows.. PB&J with the crust cut off. How quaint" he said laughing. "And a banana too"

"Why can't you just leave me alone" I whispered.

Paul then lifts me up my my shirt " and what are you going to do about it. Besides cry and piss your pants. Oh that's right nothing because you know that we'd over power you. " Greg and Roger start to take turns punching me in the gut as Paul holds me still.

Now you may be wondering why I don't just go all Vampire Ninja on their butts. I would love to do that but the council would stake me if I revealed my vampirism to the school. New rules ever since the lucifractor was destroyed. You can't trust anyone these days. So I have to sit through this torture every day.

"Stop it leave him alone!" And suddenly they stopped.

 **Ooh who burst in to save Rory and will he ( or she) succeed in getting these goons off his back? Review and find out (sorry this is so short but i wanted to get the prologue out there i hope the other chapters will be longer but if not i will make sure to have lots of them or at least quickish updates**


	2. Chapter 1

**I should make it known that I don't own MBAV or its characters as much as I would want to.**

 **I DO own the three thugs from the last chapter though**

 **TiredOfBeingNice- I'm freaking out right now I am so glad you like it I was so worried that it wouldn't be good but I just had to put myself out there. Thank you so much for the review. And don't worry whoever shows up will make Rory really happy**

 **Mbavfan66- again I'm freaking out that you liked this story makes me so happy that ive gotten the MBavfan66 and TOBN stamp of approval lol. And no the savior is not me... lol but maybe in the next story I write I'll make an appearance but for now? Well you are about to find out.**

 **Justme2491- I know cliffhanger suck but I wanted people to start reading and what better way to do that is to leave them wanting more lol** **thanks for reviewing**

 **Ebony- Never Fear your Update is here! Ha-ha thanks for reviewing**

Rory's POV

"Stop it leave him alone!"

My savior. The short brunette I had known since I was in primary school. The one that gets the visions to help us out in our life or death supernatural situations. Ethan Elliot Morgan. My long time crush, though I kept my sexuality a secret, running around chasing every girl, even some I knew weren't girls, like when Benny and Ethan were dressed as the cheerleaders, Betty and Veronica, of course I knew the whole time, placing my feelings on "Betty" instead of the more beautiful "Veronica", even dressed as a girl he looked great, as to not let Ethan catch on to my crush on him. He was head over heels in love with Sarah. I know he still cares for me. He was always telling Benny to include me in their adventures, and asking me for my opinion. Oh God he was so handsome I just want to-

I was dropped on the ground removing me out of my daze. "Ow"

Ethan rushes over to me kneeling down holding my head, which had hit the hard concrete of the cafeteria hard, and said "Rory are you okay?"

"Shut up _Tethan_ or next time you'll join him on the floor and it won't be on your own doing" Paul threatened.

"If you do that then I won't complete your math homework anymore, see to it that you repeat the tenth grade again!" Ethan retorted smoothly.

I admired how brave he was being. Usually he wouldn't stand up to Paul and his gang like me and he'd just do whatever they said out of fear, but today something had changed.

"Urgh fine you win Morgan. This time but you won't always be around" he said eyeing me with a stare that said 'I'll get you next time.' Paul and the guys then left glaring at the both of us.

I stumble to get up but Ethan helps me by giving me his hand. "Here Ror..."

"Thanks E. … For everything."

"Of course Ror anytime. You are my friend and I don't want you to get hurt" I winced a little at the word friend, it hurt my heart a little, but I recovered quickly making sure he didn't see my frown.

"How did you even know I was here? Benny said you guys were going off on a garlic filled adventure."

He sighed. "That was just Benny being an ass. I came here to invite you over and when I saw Paul and them I knew I had to intervene. But why didn't you go all fangs and blood on them?"

"The council would kill me again if I did anything even for self-defense."

"Oh yeah... well lets go Benny is waiting outside."

 **Okay so the mysterious Savior is none other than our favorite seer Ethan which means THIS IS GOING TO BE ETHORY/RETHAN YAY. And as of right now it is rated T but could venture up to MA if I feel like it (;**

 **Now I'm not going to be able to update again till next Sunday because I'll be I Disney World but I just wanted to get this chapter posted before I left and I ended it on a not so big cliff hanger as last** **time**

 **See you all next week! (I might still be reviewing and reading if I have time though**


End file.
